Forum Events
What Are Forum Events? ScreenChooRO053-3.jpg|Daisuke: Picture Me This Winner for week of 12.17.11 - 12.23.11.|link=http://www.choo-ro.net/community/index.php?topic=248.0|linktext=Forum Event Thread for 12.17.11 - 12. 23. 11. picturemethis2.PNG|Marzipan: Picture Me This Winner of Week 12.25.11 - 12.31.11|link=http://www.choo-ro.net/community/index.php?topic=258.0|linktext=Link to Picture Me This Forum Event for 12.25.11 - 12.31.11 guess1.gif|Guess the Item image for Baby Dragon Hat GuessTheItem3.png|Guess The Item image for Rice Cake Hat Forum Events are special events which are held weekly on the [http://www.choo-ro.net/community/ Choo-RO forums]. Choo-RO is home to several different forum events. These events contain a variety of different ingame prizes. The events are as follows: #Guess The Item #Picture Me This #Mob - O - Gram Each have their own unique rules and prizes. You can read here to learn more about them. Guess The Item '''Description''' The Guess the Item is a Forum Event which requires the player to correctly identify a close up image of a Ragnarok Online Item. This close up image is a 5x5 pixel cut out of a Ragnarok Online Item. This event starts the moment a GM posts a new close up image. So it is important to check the forums often for updates. '''Rules''' #You can use any means to try and figure out the item. This could be carefully examining each item on the RMS database or it could be figuring out the item using the hints left by the GM. #When you figure out the item you must send a Forum Private Message (PM) to the GM with: #*The proper item name. (If it has two names, both will be acceptable) #*Your In-Game character who will accept the prize. #You must send your answer in a Forum PM. It is important to use Forum PMs so that the GM can properly track every submission they receive with the most accurate time stamp possible. If you send the GM an Email Message it will not be counted because, there may be a difference in the time stamps. #Your PM must be sent to the GM before the guessing period is over. If the guessing period is over the Event is over. The GM will always post the time frame for the event. #*If the GM says: "You have from 12.12.12 - 12. 21.12 to answer." You have until 11:59:59 PM '''Server Time''' on 12.21.12 to post your guess. '''Tips''' #Check out previous Guess the Item events! What type of items were awarded for those events? #Always look at the colors on the 5x5 image given to you. These colors will help you narrow down the possible items while searching. #It is VERY helpful to use the item database on [http://ratemyserver.net/ Rate My Server]! This is a vital tool to help you win! #Use a program such as [http://paint.net/ paint.net] to zoom in and look closer at the item. If you can get close enough you can compare the pixels of the item. #Since, the first player to Forum PM the proper name to the GM will be the winner! The faster you respond the better your chances. Never assume that someone has already guessed the right answer, even if it is the last day. Picture Me This '''Description''' The Picture Me This event involves taking screen captures of areas ingame. To win, you must travel around Rune Midgard and take one screenshot of a specific location using the GMs Hints as a guide. The GM will normally list at least three items which they want you to include in your screen capture. Hint Example: *A Bag. *One Spy. *Two Ice-Cold Lovers. *Three Starts. It is your task then to find a location which has all of the items in it and send the image to the GM in a Forum PM. '''Rules''' #Submit your screenshot in a Forum PM to the GM hosting the event. If your do not send a Forum PM it will not be accepted. Restricting entries to one location ensures that the time stamp on your PM is accurate and it ensures fairness. #Your PM should include the image and the Ingame Name of the Character who will recieve the prize if you win. #The screenshot must clearly show the items which are specified in the post. If it is unclear it the GM will not accept your submission. ##Suggestion: Edit the image and clearly identify where each item is so that the GM does not need to guess. '''Help and Tips for Success''' '''What am I looking for?''' The screen capture centers around four specific items or landmarks you will find ingame. All of the items will be part of the natural environment of that map. *For example: The Fountain in the middle of Prontera is part of the natural environment of that map. It is not an NPC or a Character. It is a solid unmovable part of the Environment. ''*Tip'': It is always a good idea to take a look at past events. Past events have both the image the GM supplied as well as the winner. Use that image to get an idea of what you might be looking for. '''Where do I look?''' These items could be on any accessible map ingame meaning towns, dungeons, fields, and even inside buildings are all fair game. ''*Tip'': use the items themselves to narrow down the possible locations. *Would I be more likely to find this in a town or on a field? *Which places would have items like these? *What can I eliminate? '''Adjusting the Camera View for the Screen Capture''' *Zooming in/out: To zoom your camera view in or out you have two options. (A) You can use your mouse wheel to accomplish this, spin it up or down to adjust the camera view to the desired position. (B) If you use a touch pad on a laptop, hold Ctrl+Alt+Shift at the same time and move your finger over your touch pad to adjust the camera view to the desired position. *Moving your Camera View Side to Side: To adjust this view you must right click and either (A) move your mouse to find the desired position or (B) move your finger on the touch pad to find the desired position. *Moving your Camera View Up and Down: To adjust this view you must hold shift and either (A) move the mouse wheel to find the desired position or (B) move your finger on the touch pad to find the desired position. If you only hold shift the screen will stop at a point before it completely reaches the ground. IF you would like to move the screen down even further, to the ground for example, you can hold down both Shift + Ctrl while using options A or B to do so. '''Taking a Screen Capture''' #Take a look at your keyboard. In the upper right hand side of your keyboard you should find a key that says PrtSc or Print Screen. #When you hit this key your computer will automatically take a picture of the screen. The RO client will automatically save this picture in your RO folder. #To retrieve the image, go to your Gravity Folder, Open the Choo - RO folder and within that find the ScreenShot folder. When you open up the ScreenShot folder you will find images from whenever you hit the Print Screen key. #Find the image which you are looking for and send it to the GM. '''Hosting your image''' Make an account on a photosharing site, such as [http://photobucket.com/ photobucket]. Use their services to upload your photo. The site will then give you a link which you can send to people so that they can view the image online. Mob - O - Gram